transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fight or Flight
Mexico Covering almost 762,000 square miles, rugged, mountainous Mexico is a land of extreme diversity: the modern tourist resorts coexist with awe-inspiring ancient cities, and snow-capped volcanoes slope down to evergreen forests, colorful deserts, and endless tropical beaches. The huge, crowded metropolis of Mexico City is only a short distance from tiny villages. Mexico's diversity is also reflected in its people; there are over 50 different indigenous peoples with different languages and customs. Standing outside of the land bunker, Warsong waits patiently for his apprentice to arrive. Tall and regally poised, the Provoker stands with his large clawed hands clasped together behind him with his chest and chin raised high. A pillar of Imperial Might, with a vigilant yet straight-set gaze surveying the far-off horizon he looks forward to molding Hinder into fighting shape! Hinder jogs in that bouncy ferrety manner through the surrounding exceedingly organic landscape, sticking out like a sore thumb. White ferret, green foliage/brown earth/gray stone. Nope, no chance at sneakiness here. Looking to Hinder as she jogs into view, Warsong can only shake his head. Of course they would assign him to the smallest of the new brood... Just about the time that the ferret transformer arrives within receptor-shot, the larger Decepticon begins to let out a laugh. Seemingly unashamed about being quite open with his amusement, Warsong lets it continue for a few moments before suddenly snapping his jaw shut with an audible CLAMP. "SO, TAPE... I hope you have come here ready for PAIN!" Hinder stops abruptly at the laugh and just stares at Warsong. And then she answers his comment with complete and innocent honesty. "I didn't." Warsong chortles softly at Hinder's response, his head taken to shaking lightly from side to side. For the next few moments he is silent, but it is an unsettling type that lingers for just a little bit too long as the larger Con eyes the Tape as if it was a newly revealed energo-drink. Mmmmmm. "That is...unfortunate! Either way, it shall come to you! HINDER! You will do all that you can... ALL that is within your power to avoid me, do you understand!? I shall begin striking in five...four...three...two..." Whoo-boy, looks like he's serious! Hinder just watches Warsong bob his head oddly, and is unperturbed by the silence lingering a bit longer than normal...what IS normal, anyway? When he speaks up again, she bobs her head in understanding of his instructions. Avoid at all costs. By the time he's made it to three, she's turned and BOLTED away from him far faster than she arrived. Warsong blinks as Hinder takes off at a full sprint, and shakes his head, unable to keep from chortling at the sight. "Arrrgh... This is going to take some work," he murmurs before starting after the white ferret at full sprint. "Well, you are fast I will give you that much!" he shouts after the retreating Hinder. "New twist! You must stay within a five meter range of myself, while continuing to attempt to avoid my strikes at ALL COSTS!" That said, Warsong reaches for his shoulder tread and pulls his signature weapon free. Hinder turns almost on a dime and races straight back at Warsong when he changes the rules to require that she stay within five meters of him. When she notices the weapon being brandished, she veers off to one side and seemingly disappears behind an outcropping of Toltec-carved stones. Warsong attempts to stop on a dime as well, only it isn't quite as swift as the much smaller Transformer. No, it takes several additional meters of sliding before he's finally able to shift his weight and swing his whip! Toward the outcropping of stones, and hopefully right on top of Hinder. "Alright, little Tape... Lets see how well you dodge! For that is your ONLY salvation in the thick of combat!" Combat: Warsong sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Warsong misses Hinder with his Grab attack! Hinder stops long enough to watch Warsong skid to a stop then ducks into a gap between the rock outcropping and the shattered remains of an ancient tree, scraping a bit as she barely fits between them. Once again out of direct eyeshot, she quickly rolls over a few times in a patch of mud to try and camoflauge her normally obvious off-white form. Warsong 'humphs' as his whip strikes solid stone, rather than Decepticon chassis...though the resulting explosion of rock does seem to amuse him. "Alright, so you're fairly difficult to hit... But, let us see if you can keep that up!" he barks, moving to charge Hinder's bunkered down position head on. "Your size is an advantage, despite its OBVIOUS short-comings! If you can master the art of AVOIDANCE then you can win ANY battle!" Sure, that isn't entirely true, but it's good coaching, aye? Combat: Warsong sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Warsong strikes Hinder with his Grab attack! Hinder finishes 'camoflauging' just in time to see Warsong swinging that...rope at her again. She tries to duck back the way she came, and is just a hair too slow. She yelps in surprise as it cracks against her back just above her tail, spurring her to scramble away all the more quickly. She doesn't stop again, though, bolting away from the rock outcropping at an angle perpendicular to her 'mentor' and then abruptly changing direction on a dime again and dashing straight for the mech's feet. "Hahah! Too slow... You call yourself a Tape? Not much good to anyone if you are scrapped, are you?" the much larger mech bellows out, though an eye ridge lifts in surprise when the Ferret turns to run directly at his feet. "Oh... hohoho--so bold!" With another crack of the tread-whip, he tries to stop Hinder cold before she can reach him. "But, will it pay OFF!?" Combat: Warsong strikes Hinder with his Grab attack! Hinder yelps again as the whip catches her on one 'shoulderblade' but doesn't stop her charge straight at Warsong's feet. She dashes between them and as soon as she's behind his line of sight reverses direction again in a body-bending turn that would make even Ravage wince before leaping at the back of one of the mech's legs. She transforms at the top of the arc of her leap, hoping the momentum and her maglocks are enough to catch the back of his leg and keep her there, both safe and out of sight. Combat: Hinder sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hinder strikes Warsong with her Grab attack! Cream colored parts shift and fold, the ferret shrinking into an old school cassette tape. Warsong didn't see THAT one coming! No, this attack that wasn't an attack...but some kind of magic trick that has left him looking like an idiot as he tries to locate the smaller Decepticon. "Grrr, where..." he snarls, optics narrowing as he spins about, his jaw grinding together in irritation. "HAH... Hahahaha, okay! OKAY!" he says, unable to keep from admiring the little Tape's cunning. "So, you know your strengths... That is good. I just hope that you are wise enough to cover your bases! Eventually, you will be found... And what will you do when that time comes? What state of READINESS will you be in?" he wonders, squinting as he continues to search about. Cream-colored cassette tape stays where she is for now, because...well, it's working. Combat: Hinder sets her defense level to Protected. Warsong's search continues without hint from Hinder, though after a while he cannot help realizing that the last time he and Hinder traveled together...she traveled much of their journey attached to his back. "Hmmm..." he muses, squinting a bit before suddenly leaping into the air to try and slam down upon his shoulders, and then roll about furiously to try and smash any potential hitchikers! Combat: Warsong strikes Cream-colored cassette tape with his Grab attack! Cream-colored cassette tape bursts back up out of cassette mode when Warsong's thrashing legs smack against the ground. OUCH. She dashes clear of the mech, hoping he didn't notice her and aiming for a hollow under a pile of stones too small for even a human to fit into and wriggling inside to hide. The cream colored cassette tape opens out and unfolds into the weaselly shape of Decepticon Hinder. Warsong is not so quick to rise to his feet, giving the cassette tape ample time to hide herself while he continues to thrash and roll about. Given the size of the tape it is rather difficult to notice when it peels off, and it takes nearly a minute before Warsong is back to his feet with optics scanning about once more. "Good job...Hinder," he begins, chortling softly. "Wise to stay out of sight, and out of processor... As long as you can do that, then your enemy will never defeat you... Now, come out where I can see you. It shall be your final task this training session to avoid me, while remaining fully in my sight! If you can do this... Then you can run an Autobot dry of energon, or any opponent for the matter leaving them easy prey for those more suited to glorious combat!" Hinder slinks warily back out of her hiding place, unsure of whether or not the mech is about to try and stomp on her or something. She stays right on the edge of the five-meter distance limit, unsure of what to expect now. Watching Hinder with a hawklike gaze, Warsong takes a step forward, seeming to be somewhat amused by the Tape's timid nature. "Do you know your strengths, Hinder? WHAT have I taught you?" he wonders, nay...demands! Still, he slowly but surely continues to move closer. Of COURSE Hinder is timid! She's eminently stompable, and she's really really young to boot. But, even as she sidles away from the approaching Warsong she answers his question as she answers every question put to her by a Decepticon -- honestly. "You have taught me that you attack with a rope that bites. And that your left leg can generate 2734.18 pounds of force hitting the ground." Warsong blinks emphatically at Hinder, unable to believe his audio receptors. Is the tape JOKING? "Raaaaarrrgh!" is how 'Song articulates his frustration... That and another swing from his whip. "Try again, Hinder! TRY AGAIN!" he barks. Hoo-boy, he sure does hope he doesn't have to scrap her... Combat: Warsong misses Hinder with his Grab attack! Hinder skitters to one side, narrowly avoiding a third bite from that whip, and keeps her distance as best she can. She doesn't consider the mock combat to be any kind of lesson, as she'd used all the same tactics today as she had employed in the past against Autobots and even other Decepticons. Well, Warsong wasn't exactly aware of that... Though if this mock combat taught HIM anything, it is that Hinder knows exactly how Hinder should fight. By not doing so. With a hefty yawn, Warong straightens up and returns his tread-whip to its feeding tube, and as the weapon is sucked into his shoulder he nods curtly to the white ferret. "Good job... You may consider yourself mentored. In combat it is warriors like myself who are expected to excel in combat. It is those like yourself who are best fit for evasion, avoidance, and logistical and tactical support. Are you skilled in these areas? If not...become so!" With that, Warsong lifts his hands and offers a series of claps while smiling cheerfully. Argh, somebody upstairs must have one heck of a sense of humor... Hinder watches the whip disappear, perhaps even studying the mechanisms that do so, then tilts her head a bit at the applause. The significance of it is lost on her. But at least some things aren't. "Logistical and tactical support. I would like to learn more about those." Warsong nods once with emphasis to Hinder, "And so you shall! Decepticons, even those like yourself... Should be able to provide at least something to the war effort! I will see to it that you find yourself in the company of those with valuable SUPPORT skills that may benefit you... Perhaps some of the tech-savvy Decepticons can help fit you with some upgrades to enhance your potential in those areas. I shall let you know when I have found such individuals... NOW, you are dismissed! Unless of course... You wish to accompany me to The Sanctum for a drink..or two, or three, four...five.." Hinder considers the offer and shuffles toward Warsong for at the very least a lift back to the Sanctum. This place is too muddy.